1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bulldozer blade angle adjuster devices and more particularly pertains to a new blade angle adjustment system for adjusting the angle of the blade with respect to the body of a bulldozer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bulldozer blade angle adjuster devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,536 describes a system for hydraulically adjusting the angle of the blade of a bull dozer. Another type of bulldozer blade angle adjuster device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,725 having a device for tilting the blade of the bulldozer. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 143,353 shows a bulldozer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,048 has an implement mounting arrangement that allows for adjusting of the angle of the blade of the bulldozer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,268 has a mechanism for adjusting the angle, pitch and tilt of a blade of a bulldozer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,682 has an apparatus for controlling an earthworking implement.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow use of the existing hydraulics of the bulldozer.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a pair of sleeve assemblies that are each slidably coupled one of a pair of lifting arm and coupled to the pivot arms and extending rams for allowing one of the sliding assemblies to be repositioned with respect to other to change the angle of the blade.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new blade angle adjustment system that allows modification of an existing bulldozer without having add additional hydraulic systems to change the angle of the blade.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new blade angle adjustment system that permits the user to change the angle of the blade while the user is positioned in the cab of the bulldozer.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a pair of sleeve assemblies each being designed for being slidably coupled to one of a pair of lifting arms of the bulldozer. Each of the sleeve assemblies comprises a mounting member coupled to a main portion of an associated one of the sleeve assemblies. The mounting member of each of the sleeve assemblies is designed for pivotally receiving one of a pair of pivot arms of the bulldozer whereby each of the pivot arms is pivotable with respect to the associated one of the lifting arms each of the sleeve assemblies is designed for being coupled to one of a pair of extending rams of the bulldozer whereby lengthening of one of the extending rams slides the associated one of the sleeve assemblies along the associated one of the lifting arms for changing the positioning of one of the pivot arms with respect to the other of the pivot arms to angle the blade with respect to a body of the bulldozer.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.